The Camelot Ghost
by bookworm0702
Summary: When Merlin Emrys and his family move into a centuries old castle in rural England, he is less than thrilled. Then he meets the castle's first owner, Uther Pendragon.
1. Prophecy

**Author's Note: This is based off Oscar Wilde's** ** _The Canterville Ghost._** **The two main characters are Merlin and Uther, but there is no romantic pairing between them. Merlin is not a warlock, and Uther was alive around the same time as Shakespeare. I do not own The Canterville Ghost, Hamlet, or BBC's Merlin.**

* * *

 _When a gentle child can win_

 _Prayer from out the lips of sin_

 _When a child gives up tears_

 _And the barren almond bears_

 _When the silent chapel bell sounds the ghostly sinners knell_

 _Then shall all the house be still_

 _And pain shall be forgot_

 _And peace shall come to Camelot_


	2. Arrival

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention that there is going to be background Merthur in this and Merlin is from Florida. To be honest, I don't like this chapter, but the story needed to start somewhere.**

* * *

The train raced through the countryside. Merlin Emrys sat with his mother and his little brothers, Lancelot and Gwaine, who was currently sleeping. He stared out the window and watched the countryside go past.

Merlin looked away from the window and back down at his notebook where he was writing a letter to his friend, Gwen.

 _'_ _Well, I guess you guys are just starting back to school after your summer vacation. And here I am in unjolly old England, with mom and brothers on our way to some place nobody ever heard of. My dad came over early to start his research at the university. My mom said the grant he got is some big deal. The kind physicists get all excited about. But I don't see why he had to drag all of us along—'_ up when his mom called his name, "Don't look so grim…you know, living in another country could give you a whole new perspective."

Merlin sighed, before putting his notebook away and grabbing his sketchbook, "If I don't die of boredom, first."

The train went on for an

"Merlin," he looked other ten minutes or so when the conductor walked through the car, announcing, "Camelot, next station! Next stop, Camelot!" Lancelot smiled, widely and scrambled over to his sleeping twin.

"Gwaine!" he shouted, excitedly, shaking him awake, "Wake up! We're here!"

Gwaine rubbed his eyes before looking out the window as the train pulled into the station, "Oh, I can see dad!" he yelled, jumping up and grabbing his bag. He and Lance ran over to the door just as the conductor opened it, "Dad!" he greeted, happily, jumping out to greet his father, completely ignoring the elderly man next to him, Lance right behind him.

"Hi," Balinor said, smiling at his rambunctious sons as they ran over to hug him. Hunith stepped off after them and ran to give her husband a kiss, "Hi," he whispered when they pulled away, "Welcome to England. Sorry about this crazy weather, you can get four seasons in a day, so this should blow over quick."

Merlin had been slow to leave the train. He wanted to go back to Florida. It was freezing in Camelot and he hated the cold. He grumpily pulled his old, brown coat around him. He was probably going to have to wear that all the time. He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out his favorite red scarf. That scarf and him were going to be good friends while they were here.

Balinor smiled at the sight of his oldest son and greeted him, but he didn't give him any time to respond when he turned to the twins, "How was the trip?"

"The plane was bumpy," Gwaine said, always having something to say, "And Lance threw up in one of those little bags—"

"Gwaine, spare the details," Hunith begged, not wanting to relive that part of their trip.

"And how about London?" Balinor went on.

"We went to Madame Tussauds," Lance cut in, excitedly, "It had Jack the Ripper and everybody!"

"We saw Hamlet," Hunith cut in.

Balinor smiled, happy his family was enjoying the country. He turned to the man next to him, "This is Gaius. He and his wife, Alice will be taking care of us. My family: my wife, Hunith," Gaius nodded, politely, "My oldest son, Merlin, and the twins, Lancelot and Gwaine," the old man was not prepared for the rambunctious boys to run right up to him and viciously shake his hand, "Help Gaius with the bags, guys," the two twelve-year old's ran over to help him.

Balinor started to walk Hunith to the car when she leaned into him and whispered, "We have people working for us?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Balinor said, proudly before turning back to his oldest son, "Merlin, you are going to love this," he said, pulling him along.

"I can hardly wait," Merlin said, sarcastically. He followed his parents out of the station to wear a vintage car was waiting for them. The pale boy hurried into the front seat while his brothers glared at him through the window, "Ha ha," he said with a smirk.

Balinor rolled his eyes at his sons, "Come on boys, come into the back." They finished loading the luggage and Gaius stepped into the driver's seat. They drove through the small but quaint village of Canterville. Merlin noticed many of the town's residents watching as they passed, but just assumed it was just the novelty of new people. It would wear off soon. He hoped.

They left the town and started to drive through the countryside. They were passing a field when a horse and rider ended up beside the car. The rider shouted a polite greeting, but didn't slow down. He kept up with the car for a few yards and maintained eye contact with Merlin.

The pale boy blushed. The rider looked to be about his age, but with blond hair, and tan skin. He was certainly fit and his blue eyes were piercing. The other boy looked away and continued riding while Merlin shimmied down into his seat, blushing furiously.

They finally made it to Camelot Hall. They looked in awe at the imposing castle as they approached. It was beautiful, well kept, but almost sad looking. As if the castle had been home to more tragedy than family.

Gwaine and Lance jumped out of the car before it stopped moving, "It's a castle," Lance said in awe.

"A real castle!" Gwaine exclaimed, "Awesome!"

Hunith could barely contain her excitement, "Welcome to Camelot Hall," Balinor said proudly, "Home for the next four months. What do you think, Merlin?" he asked his son who had not said a word.

"…It's old," was the only thing Merlin could think to say. Luckily, he was spared from saying anything else by the arrival of a kind looking woman, who looked to be around Gaius' age.

"May I present, my wife, Alice," Gaius announced, with a smile.

"I bid you welcome to Camelot Hall, sir, madam," she noticed Merlin, hiding behind the car, "And to the young master, welcome."

Lance and Gwaine burst out laughing, "Master! Merlin's a master!"

"What are we?"

"You are the _young_ masters," she said with the patience of a grandmother.

The boys cheered and went running into the castle. Hunith immediately went after them, terrified of the mischief they could get into in the centuries old castle, "Boys!" she called, but they didn't stop running until they reached the grand hall.

"Awesome," Gwaine declared once more.

"Terrific!" Lance agreed. The boys hurried off once more, but Hunith was too busy taking in her surroundings to go after them.

Balinor smiled at the awed look on his wife's face, "It's some place, huh?" the sound of the twins fighting pulled his attention back, "Guys cut it out! Quit it! Get over here!" they ignored him in favor of chasing each other around a large table. He grabbed them both by the arm and pulled them back to the rest of the family. Merlin admired the beauty of the old castle, but it was not a place he wanted to live.

Gaius went to take their bags up to their rooms while Alice began a tour.

"After you had a chance to get settled, we'll be serving an early supper," she said, leading them down a hallway with a half-dozen portraits on the wall. Balinor motioned to them.

"These are the lords of Camelot Hall. That's Lord Geoffrey," he said, pointing to the newest portrait, "You'll meet him tomorrow when he comes down to sign the lease." Something at the end of the corridor caught the twin's eyes and they hurried to look more closely, Alice followed, not willing to leave these rambunctious boys alone.

"Balinor," Hunith said, quietly, taking her husband's arm, "I don't know how we can afford this. And the servants…"

"Well, it's dirt cheap," Balinor assured her, "These aristocratic families are all going broke and they have to rent these places out. And then there's the silly stories," he finished, dismissively.

Hunith raised an eyebrow, "Stories?" she muttered, chasing after him, "What kind of stories?"

"Nothing really," Balinor dismissed.

They caught up to Alice and their sons, who were playing with suits of armor, despite Alice hovering nervously by them. A mournful moaning sound tore through the corridor.

"What was that," Lance asked, nervously.

"Probably just the wind. These old places make a lot of noise. Come on!" Balinor said. Alice motioned them up the stairs, looking around the corridor, nervously. She looked over at the lone person still in the hall.

Merlin had ignored his family and stared at the portraits on the wall. One in particular caught his eye. It showed a fierce looking man with close cropped gray hair and a bright red cape. His clothes were in the Elizabethan style. He had slight scars on his face and an almost unforgiving glint in his eyes. It was the eyes that caught Merlin's attention. There was something more there, something almost…sad.

* * *

"That was a wonderful meal, Gaius," Balinor said after dinner.

"Thank you, sir," Gaius said, pouring him a cup of tea, "I shall tell Alice."

"Merlin," Hunith said, "you hardly ate anything."

Merlin shook his head from where he was sitting by the fire, "Oh, it's too cold to eat."

"Well, there wasn't exactly central heating when this place was built, right Gaius," Balinor said.

"Quite right, sir." Gaius agreed.

They could hear Gwaine and Lance playing in the hall. Hunith was terrified of the damage they could be doing, "Maybe I should check on the boys," she said, standing up.

Balinor shook his head, "They'll be fine. Let them play."

Merlin rolled his eyes at his father's indifference and stood up.

"Are you going to bed so soon, Merlin?"

"Yeah," he told his father, "Maybe I'll get warm there."

"Goodnight honey," Hunith said.

"Goodnight," Merlin replied without looking back as he left the room.

His parents exchanged a look, "He just needs a little time," his mother said.

"I suppose," Balinor agreed.

Merlin was walking through that same hall with the portraits. He took a quick look at the one that had caught his eye earlier, and nearly tripped over a suit of armor. He shook his head. He could have sworn that that hadn't been there a moment ago. He hurried up the stairs, sighing when he saw Lance and Gwaine having a, surprisingly skilled, mock sword fight on the landing. They must've rigged the suit of armor.

"That was a stupid trick, guys. I could've broken my neck," he said, angrily. The twins looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing what he was talking about. They went back to their battle.

Gaius and Alice were cleaning up the dining room. She couldn't stop wincing whenever one of the boys let out a yell, "Those two boys are whirling dervishes. No discipline!" she said.

"Don't worry," Gaius said, "they won't last the night."

"Yes," Alice chuckled, "The old boy was at it with the moaning as soon as they arrived."

Gaius rolled his eyes, "Starved for attention, he is. How long is it since the Gorlois family?"

"Nearly two years. I hear poor Morgana is still in the Institution."

He huffed a nod, and picked up a full glass of brandy, "Well, good luck to them. that's all I say."

* * *

At the stroke of midnight, a low moaning echoed through the house.

"What was that?" Hunith asked from her seat by the fire.

"Probably just Gaius and Alice closing up for the night," Balinor said, handing her a glass of sherry. She raised a doubtful eyebrow, but took the glass.

* * *

Lance and Gwaine shared a room. They were having an epic pillow fight when their door started to shake. "Shh," Gwaine said, before creeping over to the door.

"What is it?" Lance asked, following.

"Maybe it's a ghost," Gwaine whispered back. He and Lance exchanged a look before he reached for the doorknob. Before he could touch it, the door started shaking once more. The boys screamed and dived back onto the bed, hiding under the covers.

* * *

Merlin had fallen into a shaky sleep. He could never get comfortable in a new bed, even one as soft and luxurious as this one. He was forced from his slumber when his door began to rattle. He shook his head, and tried to go back to sleep. He failed when the rattling started again, more forceful than before.

He huffed a breath and threw back the covers, "Alright you too," he muttered, walking over to the basin on the dresser. He poured water from the pitcher and picked up the basin. He crept over to the shaking door and pulled it open, "Here jerks!" he cried, throwing the water where he expected his little brothers to be. The only thing to get wet, however, was the window across from Merlin's bedroom door. The hall was empty.


	3. First Day

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. I don't believe in excuses, so I'm not going to give one. The next chapter will be up very shortly, and we will finally meet Uther.**

* * *

"So," Hunith asked, the next morning at breakfast, "how did everyone sleep on their first night?"

Merlin stayed silent while the twins exchanged a look. Balinor noticed.

"Something wrong, guys?" he asked.

They gave him a long look before Lance asked, "Didn't you hear it?" Merlin looked up from his breakfast.

"You heard it too?"

"It thumped on our door!"

Merlin narrowed his eyes in confusion, "I thought it was you…"

"Well, there might have been noise in the hall, but I'm sure it was just Gaius and Alice closing up. Am I right Gaius?" he asked the man, who was pouring coffee.

"Closing up?" he asked, before remembering himself, "Oh! Quite possibly, sir," he said, nervously.

"There, you see?" Balinor said, matter settled in his mind, "Nothing to lose any sleep over," he told his sons. When Gwaine and Lance just gave each other doubting looks, he leaned over, "Now guys, what do you say we check this place out? Come on, I'll give you the two-dollar tour."

"Cool," Gwaine said. He and Lance threw down their napkins and jumped up, following their father out of the dining room. Hunith looked over at her oldest son.

"Hey," she said, standing up and putting her hands on his shoulders in a comforting gesture, "It's a new place, you'll get used to it."

Merlin huffed a laugh and looked up at his mother, "What choice do I have?"

She nodded with a smile and left the room after the rest of her family.

She caught up to them when they reached the library. "The library," Balinor said, leading them into the room, "is my favorite room."

The walls were covered with floor to ceiling bookshelves. There was not an empty spot on any shelf. There were cozy looking arm chairs in front of the magnificent fire place and an antique grandfather clock stood in the corner.

"Look at all these books!" Lance exclaimed.

"Wow! Look at this!" Gwaine said, picking up a decorative spyglass and looking through it.

"Be careful with that," Balinor said, playfully.

"What a wonderful room," Hunith said, happily. Balinor smiled before remembering something.

"Oh!" he said, hurrying over to a desk, and picking up a large, antique book, "This book contains the whole history of Camelot," he said. Before he could go into any detail, Hunith broke in from where she was standing by the fireplace.

"Oh look, someone must've spilled something here," she said, motioning to a large dark red heart shaped stain next to her foot.

"It looks like blood," Lance said with a grimace when he walked over to investigate.

That caught Gwaine's attention and he finally put the spyglass down to see the stain, "Oh, gross!" he announced.

"Disgusting," Lance agreed.

Hunith rolled her eyes affectionately, "Maybe we should try to get it out. Lance, in my little yellow bag there's—"

"I know," Lance cut her off, "The Miracle. I'll go get it," he went to find his mom's own special blend of cleaner. She had experimented with them for nearly a year before she finally found a combination that would remove any stain. She never left home without it.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

Balinor sighed and walked over to his wife, putting the book back on the table, "Hunith. You don't need to clean. That's why we're paying Alice."

Hunith just shrugged him off, "Oh, you know what I'm like," she pulled a tissue out of her pocket and started on the stain.

While they were in the library, Gaius and Alice were waiting outside for Lord Leon Pendragon of Camelot.

"Good morning, my lord," Gaius said when he pulled up, going to open the door for him.

"Gaius," he said, coming out, "are they still here?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Oh, Lord Pendragon, those two young boys are going to drive me mad, I swear it!" Alice exclaimed, flustered.

"Now, Alice, we shall have to make allowances with things being what they are," he said, dismissively. "Have there been any problems?" he asked Gaius.

"Only noises," Gaius assured him.

Lord Leon chuckled, "Well, at least they lasted the first night," he said, leading the way into the castle.

Gaius led the way into the library, "May I present, Lord Leon Pendragon."

Hunith stood up from where she had just finished cleaning up the stain, "Gone!" she declared with a satisfied smile. Out of nowhere, there was a flash of lightning, and Alice swooned into an armchair.

"That stain," Lord Pendragon began, furiously, "Was the blood of Lady Ygraine Pendragon who died on that very spot in 1584. It has been the wonder of the county for 400 years. And until today, it has resisted all efforts to remove it."

Hunith looked down at the tissue she had used to clean up the stain, "I-I didn't know it was so special!" she said apologetically.

Balinor rolled his eyes from where he was trying to comfort a distraught Alice.

"This bolds ill!" declared the distraught woman.

"We don't believe in such things," Balinor said, with a pointed look at Hunith.

Alice just shook her head, "You'll see! I have seen things happen in this house!" Merlin wandered into the library to see what all the fuss was about. Alice grabbed him by the coat, "Providence watch over you!" she said, before leaving the room Lightning struck again as she left.

"Anyway," Balinor said, before the silence could get too awkward, "Lord Leon, it is nice to see you again. This is my wife Hunith. My oldest, Merlin. And these two rascals are the twins, Lance and Gwaine."

"Pleased to meet you," Lord Leon said, politely shaking their hands.

"How did she die?" Lance asked.

"That lady Ygraine?" Gwaine clarified, "Did somebody kill her?"

"Nobody knows. Her husband, my unfortunate ancestor, Lord Uther Pendragon, mysteriously disappeared shortly after her death. His body has never been recovered," the lord said.

"Wow!" the boys said in unison.

"But his spirit has haunted this hall ever since," he finished. The boys shared a look.

"It was a ghost!" Lance yelled, excited.

"Awesome!"

Balinor shook his head, "Alright, guys, that's enough. Go on out. Say goodbye."

The shouted their goodbyes as they scurried out of the library, planning a ghost hunt. Balinor respectfully began to talk to Lord Leon about how ghosts didn't exist before they went to sign the lease. Merlin had stopped paying attention, and was wandering the library. He picked up the book his father had set down and stared at the cover.

"Merlin," his father said, tone making it clear that it wasn't the first time he had said his name, "We're saying goodbye to Lord Leon."

"Oh," Merlin blushed at being caught not paying attention. He gave the lord a lovely smile and said, "Goodbye, Lord Pendragon."

Lord Leon gave him a friendly smile, "Goodbye, you all must come to dinner with me, one evening. Goodbye all," he said, grabbing his coat from Gaius. Balinor, Hunith and Gaius followed him out of the library, leaving Merlin alone.

He looked back down at the book on the table. It was very large, and obviously very old. It had the Pendragon crest on the cover, a large red shield with the golden silhouette of a dragon. The dragon was clutching a red stone heart that jutted from the cover.

He carefully pulled back the front cover, immediately being hit with the comforting smell of dust and parchment. The title page simply read, _de Camelot An historie_ in a beautiful calligraphy. The page was lined with flowers, and underneath the lettering was a beautiful drawing of an angel, wearing a gold robe, with golden hair and large white wings. She was cradling a sketch of the same heart that was on the cover.

Merlin stopped. He could have sworn that he had seen the angel before. He looked up and glanced around the room. The mantle above the fireplace. It was carved to look like an open book, with several shields surrounding it. That same angel was carved onto one of the "pages" except it looked like the heart had been removed. There was an indent of where it had been, but no heart. There were words carved next to the angel, and pictures on each shield, but Merlin couldn't make them out. He moved closer to the fireplace to get a better look. Before he could really study the mantle, a voice startled him.

"So," Merlin jumped, and turned to see Gaius standing in the doorway, "You've found the prophecy, have you?"

"Is that what it is?" he asked, turning back to the mantle, "A prophecy about what?"

"I couldn't say for certain," Gaius said warily.

"Is it about the ghost?" Merlin asked, playfully.

Gaius shook his head, "I don't involve myself in such things. Not like Alice," He left the library without another word, leaving Merlin to try to figure out what that meant.

* * *

Lightning flashed outside of the window to the dining room. Hunith jumped at the crash of thunder, "It looks like this storm will last the night."

"I wonder if he'll come again," Gwaine thought aloud, tearing into a dinner roll.

Balinor sighed, "Remember what I've told you, there are no ghosts."

Merlin cut in, "But Lord Pendragon said—"

"The universe operates on certain fixed principles," he interrupted, "Now I admit, we don't understand them all. And sometimes we call the things we don't understand supernatural. But eventually, there will be a natural explanation for everything," he fixed his sons with a stern look, "So guys, up until then, put your faith in science. Not superstition."

Gwaine and Lance gave a firm nod before sharing a look, deciding to ignore what their father had said.

"But we all heard it," Merlin said, unable to believe his father would ignore what they had all heard.

Balinor looked at his oldest son, "I know some of us think we heard something, Merlin. I also know some of us would like nothing more than to turn this family around, and go back home. It's not gonna happen. Okay?" Merlin's full lips spread into a thin line, but he nodded. Balinor bobbed his head, happy with the agreement, "Now finish your supper, and stop scaring your brothers. There are no ghosts."

And that was that.


	4. Meeting the Neighbors

That night, as the grandfather clock in the library tolled twelve times, something began to stir in the deepest part of the dungeons.

Meanwhile, an unsuspecting Merlin was still awake, and sitting at the writing desk in his bedroom, writing a letter to his best friends, Will and Gwen.

 _'_ _Hey Guys,_

 _Help! I'm stuck in this grungy old house my dad rented for us…okay, so it's a castle. But it's still old and grungy and cold. There's nothing to do, and nobody around for miles except for these two spooky old people who take care of the place. And on top of it… I think the place is haunted.'_

He was so caught up in his letter, that he didn't notice the door creaking open behind him.

 _'_ _At first, I thought it was my stupid brothers, but now I think there's really something going on. Of course, my dad, the brilliant physicist, refuses to believe it could be a ghost and blames it all on me…as usual…'_

Before he could write any more, he felt the draft from the open door on the back of his neck, and the candles he had lit began to flicker.

He looked up and tried to speak, but his throat was dry. He coughed, and choked out, "Lance, Gwaine? You guys better cut this out."

A cold hand clamped down on his shoulder. He jumped and turned in his chair to see the man from the portrait he had seen a couple of days ago standing over him, glaring down at him.

Merlin screamed and jumped out of his seat, knocking the chair to the floor. He pushed his way past the figure and ran into the hall, shutting the door behind him.

No. No, there had to be a rational explanation. It was one thing to think the house was haunted, it was another to actually _see_ the ghost. He slowly walked back to the door, but before he could reach it, the figure walked through it. As in, it walked through the wood in the door.

Merlin gave a very masculine scream and backed away from the ghost. He backed into a small set of stairs and fell. Before he could make any move to get up, a nearby door opened up, and Gwaine and Lance came running out of it…wearing kitchen pots on their heads, platters as armor and wielding a ladle.

Gwaine stood as tall as his twelve-year-old form would allow, and shouted, "Have at you, Sir Ghost!"

The ghost just stared at them before making a motion with his hand, wind tore through the hall, and knocked the two boys over.

Merlin jumped to his feet, "Leave them alone, you big bully!"

"What's going on?" Hunith asked, running down the hallway towards her sons, Balinor trailing after her. His parents walked right past the ghost as if they didn't see him. He looked on in shock as they ignored him, and he almost looked a little insulted.

"Guys, what are you doing?" he asked the twins.

"It's him!" Merlin shouted, pointing behind his father.

Balinor looked down the hallway. He didn't see anyone, "Who? What are you talking about?"

Merlin looked at his father in shock, "He's right there!" the ghost had moved to stand right next to his father.

Balinor looked once again, but the only people in the hall were his family. He started walking, maybe the man had turned the corner.

The ghost gasped as Balinor walked straight through him. He touched his chest as if he couldn't believe that such an affront had happened. Merlin, Lance and Gwaine stared on in shock as the ghost disappeared with the next flash of lightning.

Balinor walked back down the hallway, "There's no one there." The family was quiet.

A shrill voice came up behind them, "Are you all right?" causing the twins to jump with a shriek, as Alice and Gaius came up to them.

"It's okay, Alice. It's just a prank that got a little out of hand," he said, staring directly at Merlin.

Merlin was hurt, but not surprised that his father was blaming him. He shook his head to himself and wrapped his arm around Lance's shaking shoulders.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Alice muttered frantically.

Gaius shook his head, "We must not meddle, my dear. Come on, Alice," he said, taking her shoulders and leading her back to their own room.

Balinor fixed Merlin with a stern look, "Merlin, I don't want you scaring your little brothers, anymore. Now it was a good joke, but enough is enough."

"But he was there!" Gwaine was quick to defend.

"Guys," Balinor said, patronizingly, "I know you think you saw something, but it was probably just the lightning. And your imagination with a lot of help from your brother."

"How can you say that?!" Merlin asked, hurt.

"Merlin, I know you don't want to be here, and I'm sorry. I can't do anything about that. But you are not going to make the rest of our lives miserable. Now everybody get back to bed!" he turned to his youngest sons, "And you guys, put that stuff back in the kitchen tomorrow morning."

Hunith didn't think he was being fair and tried to say so, "Balinor—"

"Hunith, come on!" he yelled, already walking back to their bedroom.

Before going into their bedroom, Lance turned to his older brother, "We're sorry, Merlin, honest." When he didn't say anything, they went into their room.

Merlin angrily began to walk back to his room, ignoring his mother's outstretched hand, "You know, you guys can think what you want," he walked into his room, and sat down on the bed as Hunith followed him in.

"Maybe the wind blew something over, or the lightning cast a shadow. Something played a trick with your eyes."

"Yeah, Merlin said, sarcastically, "that must've been it."

Hunith smiled and gave her son a kiss on the cheek, "Things will be better in the morning. Night night."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Merlin finished, flashing a sweet smile at his mother as she left the room, closing the door behind her. His smile faded as he laid down, "Some bed bug…" he mumbled before pulling the blanket over him and trying to sleep.

* * *

The next morning found Gaius out in the courtyard, pruning a lone barren almond tree.

"Good morning," Hunith called out as she walked over to the old man.

"Morning madam."

She walked up to the tree, and grabbed one of its brittle branches, "Maybe the rain will help this poor thing… it doesn't show any buds."

Gaius shook his head, "It's been like that since before anyone can remember."

"Why don't you take it out?" Hunith asked.

"Lord Pendragon's orders. It is not to be disturbed," Gaius looked shocked by the suggestion.

Hunith thought that was very odd, but before she could comment, Balinor came up behind them, "Gaius, I'm just going into town."

Gaius nodded, "I'll get the car for you, sir."

"That's all right, I'll drive myself."

"All right, sir…" Gaius left, taking the tree clippings with him. Hunith turned to her husband.

"Honey, before you go…I'm worried about Merlin. Maybe he really did see something last night."

Balinor scoffed, "It's just his way at getting back at us for taking him away from all of his friends. The worst thing we could possibly do is let him think we could be frightened into going home. There's no telling what he'd do then."

Hunith nodded, but she still looked uncertain, "Maybe…but there were all those weird noises."

"What noises? It's the power of suggestion. Don't let him suck you in. Remember, it's like I say. Everything has a—"

"Rational explanation, I know," Hunith finished for him, a little annoyed that he wouldn't even consider the possibility.

"Good. Let's get him out of the house. Make some friends, meet the neighbors. He'll be fine, you'll see."

"I hope you're right," is all she would say.

* * *

Merlin was staring at the portrait of the ghost once more, trying to decide if he had just imagined it last night when Alice passed him.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Good morning…Alice?" he stopped her, "This is Sir Uther, isn't it?"

"Why, yes. A fine figure of a man," she said, staring up at the portrait.

"…That look on his face…what do you think he's feeling?"

Alice shrugged, "He seems pretty fierce. Ruthless, almost."

"Yeah," Merlin agreed, unable to deny that, "But there's something else, too."

Alice took a closer look at his face. His jaw was firm, his lips stiff, almost as if he had never smiled, but his eyes…there was something more in his eyes... "Well, now that you mention it…yes…maybe a little sad, perhaps…"

"And lonely," Merlin said.

"Yes," Alice agreed with a kind smile, "Perhaps so," and she went on with her business, leaving Merlin to study the portrait, and try to understand the harsh man he saw there.

* * *

Gwaine and Lance had found their way into the library once more. Lance was reading a book, while Gwaine was messing around with the antique Knick knacks that sat on the shelves. He ran over to the fireplace, grabbing an ancient revolver that sat on the mantle when something in front of the hearth caught his eye.

He screamed. Lance was by his side in an instant, and Hunith, who was in a nearby study, came rushing in. "What is it?"

"I saw it first!" Gwaine said pointing. The heart shaped bloodstain was back. Only…it was brighter almost, more vibrant. It didn't have the distinct shade that dried blood usually carried.

"I thought we cleaned it all up," Hunith said.

Gwaine shook his head, "I think the ghost just got mad and killed someone else, right here!"

Hunith ran her hand over his soft curls, "There isn't any ghost."

"Well somebody made it come back!" Lance said, motioning to the stain.

She just shook her head, not wanting to think that Merlin really was playing a prank, "We'll just have to clean it up again," she said, kneeling next to the stain. She touched it and noticed that it was damp. She brought her fingers up to her nose and gave a delicate sniff. The distinct odor of oil paint assaulted her senses…oil paint was Merlin's favorite medium…but he never saw the original stain.

"What is it?" Lance asked.

"It's nothing. Could you please go get the cleaner?"

"Yes mom."

Hunith turned to Gwaine as Lance left the room, "We may have to start keeping this room locked up,"

Gwaine nodded his agreement.

* * *

Merlin had taken his easel and art supplies out to look for some inspiration. The town didn't have anything for a sixteen-year-old boy to do, so he had to make his own fun. Fortunately, he loved to paint. He was good at it, too. All of his art teachers had said he made magic on a canvas.

Fortunately, he hadn't had to walk very far. Their closest neighbor was only a twenty-minute walk from them, and they had a very beautiful castle. He set up shop and got to work.

He had been working for nearly an hour when he heard a horse running up behind him. He glanced back, and gave a little gasp when he recognized the attractive horseman from their first day. He pretended not to notice his approach and went back to painting the fence.

"Hello," the attractive stranger greeted, walking up to him, after tying the horse off to a post.

"Hello," Merlin squeaked out, trying to sound casual.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked, motioning to the painting.

"Go ahead."

"It's really, very good," the other boy said, sounding genuinely impressed.

Merlin blushed, and finally looked up at him, "It's just a sketch."

"I'm Arthur Prince," he said, holding out his hand, "How do you do."

"Merlin Emrys. We're renting Camelot Hall," he said, offering his own. His blush threatened to set his face on fire when Arthur gave his hand a gentle kiss.

"I know."

"Oh," Merlin asked, confused.

"I saw you the day you arrived," he clarified with a bashful smile.

"I don't remember," he lied.

"Actually, the whole district is talking about you."

"Really, what do they say?" he asked with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Oh, they mainly just wonder how long you'll stay on."

"We're staying until June," Merlin said, "Do you live around here?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound desperate.

"Actually…I'm your nearest neighbor," Arthur said, sounding almost cocky, "I live in the castle you're painting."

"Oh! Well it is a lovely subject," he said, turning back to the painting.

"A-are you enjoying your visit?" Arthur asked, not wanting to let the conversation go.

"Not exactly," Merlin hedged, not wanting to unload all of his problems onto a complete stranger.

"I suppose you miss your friends," Arthur said, understanding.

"Yeah, I do…" Merlin said.

"Girlfriend, especially…"

Merlin was certain Arthur was fishing. And he was more than willing to take the bait.

"No, no girlfriend…no boyfriend, either…" he looked up at Arthur through his eyelashes, hoping he would take the hint.

"Pity," Arthur said, not bothering to hide his smile, "I-I mean that I'm surprised. After all, a beautiful boy like you," he said, making Merlin chuckle, "So, how are you liking Camelot Hall?"

"Oh," Merlin stammered, caught off guard by the subject change, "Well, it's peculiar. Have you ever been there?"

"I used to go there a lot, actually. Years ago. Lord Leon Pendragon is actually my cousin, and my family would go over there occasionally when the family still lived there," Arthur saw an opportunity and he went for it, "I wonder if it's changed much…" he threw a meaningful look at Merlin.

Merlin hoped he was reading this right, "Oh…Why don't you come over and see for yourself?"

A brilliant smile split Arthur's face, "I would be delighted. How about tonight?"

"Sure…you could even stay for dinner. At 7?"

"Right," Arthur said, still flashing that charming smile, "See you then," he walked back over to his horse, not wanting to make the moment awkward.

"Okay," Merlin said, high cheekbones still stained red with his blush, "I can't believe I did that," he muttered to himself.

* * *

When Balinor got back from town, Hunith rushed to greet him.

"How was town?" she asked.

"Interesting. The pub owner does everything but deliver babies. He is the postman, the constable, the telephone operator, and the vet. Was everything all right here?"

"Yeah, it was fine. The twins went out exploring, and Merlin went out painting."

"Oh, time for ourselves," Balinor smiled, wrapping his arms around Hunith's waist, "We can relax for a bit."

Of course, that was when Merlin came back inside. He walked over to them and rushed out, "I met a neighbor, and invited him for dinner tonight. Okay?"

They didn't miss the blush.

"Sure," Balinor agreed, anything to stop his pranks.

"That's great!" Hunith agreed, hoping this would get him out of his funk. And if he got an attractive British boyfriend out of it, they wouldn't complain, "I'll tell Alice."

"See," Balinor said smugly after their son walked away, "I told you he'd be fine."

"Yeah, you know that stain on the floor? It was there again this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it smelled a little like oil paint… but it's okay, I got it up again."

"Well, maybe we should start keeping that door locked at night, just in case," Balinor said.

'Couldn't have said it better myself,' Hunith thought, "Good idea," she said, and they walked upstairs.

Merlin made his way back into the library. He set his paint supplies down onto the table and walked over to the book he had abandoned yesterday. He hauled it into his arms and moved over to one of the large chairs in front of the fireplace. He opened past the title page and started reading.

 _'_ _When a gentle child can win_

 _Prayer from out the lips of sin_

 _When a child gives up tears_

 _And the barren almond bears_

 _When the silent chapel bell sounds the ghostly sinners knell_

 _Then shall all the house be still_

 _And pain shall be forgot_

 _And peace shall come to Camelot_

He looked up at the mantle. From this angle he could see all of the shields, and the carvings on them. There were five shields carved into the wall. One had hands clasped in prayer. Drops of water, which must symbolize tears. A tree with new buds. A bell, with a large crack in the top, and finally, a symbol of peace, a dove.

"They're the same as the prophecy," he muttered to himself. He was pulled from his musings when something fell on his foot. He looked down to see the heart that had been on the front cover of the book. It had fallen out.

He went to pick it up when he looked back up at the mantle. The angels missing heart… it was the perfect size.

He grabbed a little step ladder that was next to the bookshelves, and climbed the few steps so he could reach the angel. He didn't know why, but he needed to put the heart there.

He pressed the little heart into the missing part of the angel, and the bookshelf next to the fireplace slid open. He looked at the door in shock. Whatever he had been expecting, a secret passage was not it.

He approached it cautiously, ducking below the thick cobwebs that blocked his way. He could hear a deep voice echoing through the passage, and he followed it down. Down into what could only be considered a dungeon. A prison, but for who? And who could be down here?

He finally reached a lone door. The only one he had seen in the entire tunnel. The voice was strongest here. Merlin took a calming breath, sneezed as dust got in his nose, and pushed the door open. A broken chain fell off the handle on the outside of the door. Whoever was down here, wasn't getting out without help.

Merlin wasn't sure who was more shocked at what he found. Him…or the ghost.


	5. The Ghost

For a moment, all they did was stare at each other. The only sound in the room was the cawing of a crow who sat in the tiny barred window that let in the smallest bit of sunlight.

The ghost looked surprised to see an intruder, but that shock quickly turned to anger, "How darest thou!" he hissed out.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking," Merlin stammered out, backing out of the doorway.

"Begone! Away!" he shouted, waving his arms in the air. There was a strong gust of wind, and the door slammed shut.

Merlin ran. He ran back up the corridor, and panicked to see the secret door closing in front of him. He pushed himself the rest of the way, and barely made it through before the bookcase closed. The only sign that it had opened was a lone cobweb.

* * *

That night, Sir Arthur Prince drove up to the entrance of Camelot Hall. He nervously fixed his outfit as he waited for the door to open. The eighteen-year-old was trying to fix his wind-swept hair as the door opened.

"Good evening, Gaius," the young lord greeted as he stepped into the hall.

"Good evening, your grace," the servant responded with a small bow, taking his jacket.

"It's been a long time."

"Too long, your grace."

Arthur turned to Gaius, "Listen, Gaius…I'm not a Duke."

"Not a Duke?" Gaius asked, confused.

"Just for this evening," he clarified. He didn't want to make Merlin uncomfortable. He could bring it up later.

"Very good, your grace," Arthur rolled his eyes as he followed Gaius into the parlor.

"Sir, Madam—" Arthur walked past him before he could make any grand introductions, and offered his hand to Merlin's mother.

"Hello," Hunith greeted, "I'm Merlin's mother."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Emrys," he greeted with a charming smile, giving her hand a gentle shake, "I'm Arthur Prince. This must be Mr. Emrys."

"Indeed," Balinor said, giving the young man an appraising look as Lance and Gwaine ran up to join him, "It's nice to meet you. These are the twins, Lance and Gwaine."

"Arthur Prince," he greeted the boys as Merlin came into the room behind him.

Hunith gave a teasing grin when she saw her oldest son. He was wearing clothes that actually fit, and had actually done his hair. She wasn't surprised, Arthur was a fine looking young man.

Balinor narrowed his eyes when his son came into the room. Merlin was way too young to be thinking about other boys, "And uh…I guess you've met our oldest son, Merlin."

Arthur turned to see Merlin, and his eyes widened when he took him in. He was even more stunning then he had been earlier.

Merlin gave a large, bashful smile and reached his hand out, "Hello," he greeted politely. His face lit up in a blush when Arthur kissed it again. Hunith and Balinor shared a look. Hunith was grinning, Balinor looked afraid.

"Madam, dinner will be served almost at once," Gaius cut in, he left the room with a farewell of, "Your grace."

Arthur gave a sigh. One small favor. His face fell when Merlin's face began to close off.

"He called you 'your grace'," Lance stated the obvious.

"W-well, yes. Technically that's what I am," Arthur stammered.

"A Lord?" Merlin asked, trying to sound casual. He was hoping this boy wasn't more out of his league than he already was.

Arthur winced, but said, "As a matter of fact, I'm the Fourth Duke of Cheshire."

"Really? You don't look that old," Gwaine said.

"Well, my parents died in an accident when I was very young, and I inherited it."

"I'm so sorry," Hunith said.

Merlin saw that he was uncomfortable with the topic of his family and backtracked, "So, what do we call you, then? Your grace?" he couldn't keep all the sass out of his voice.

"Oh, please just call me Arthur," he said with an embarrassed blush, "Or whatever you'd like."

Gaius rushed back into the room.

"Alice has informed me that dinner will be served immediately."

"Thank you," Hunith said.

"Well, let's not stand on ceremony, let's sit down and eat," Balinor said, leading the way to the dining room. Arthur looked back at Merlin and offered his arm. Merlin blushed, but accepted.

When they were nearly finished with the meal, Hunith turned to Arthur, "So, Arthur, you must know this place pretty well."

"Oh, I haven't been here since the Pendragon's left, but it hasn't changed at all."

"Do you know about the ghost, too?" Gwaine asked from across the table.

"Gwaine," Balinor said, warning his son off that particular topic.

"Oh no, in fact I do know about the ghost," Arthur said, "Everyone around here does."

"Yes, well we tend to take it with a rather large grain of salt."

"Except for those of us who've seen him," Merlin said, sounding a little nervous, which made Arthur look at him in concern.

"Yeah," Lance agreed.

"Come on, we don't want to bore Arthur," Hunith said, desperate to change the subject.

"Not at all," Arthur said, quickly, "No, in fact, I've seen him too."

"Really," Balinor scoffed, while Merlin smiled at the young Duke gratefully, "Well, I suppose every place has its superstitions. Its mass hallucinations."

"And the bloodstain?" Gwaine asked, desperate for information, "You've seen that?"

Arthur nodded, "Years ago, I saw it."

"Well, it's gone now," Lance said proudly.

"Gone?" Arthur asked, "But no one's ever been able to remove that!"

"Mom cleaned it up with stain remover."

"It came back once, but we got it this time," Gwaine added, making Merlin smile at his brother's dramatics.

Lance and Gwaine jumped up from their seats and rounded the table to Arthur, "Come on, we'll show you!"

"Guys!" Hunith protested their rough treatment towards their guest.

"No, no not at all. In fact…I'd like to see it," he smiled over the table at Merlin, inviting him to come along.

Merlin offered a shy smile in response as the family stood up from the table. They walked to the library, the twins in the lead, and Balinor looked back at Merlin and Arthur, "We've been keeping this door locked. Just in case anyone wanted to tamper with the stain again," he said with a pointed look at Merlin.

Merlin shuffled awkwardly, not knowing what that was about, but embarrassed. They walked into the library, and Gwaine and Lance rushed to the hearth, "Now it's green!" Gwaine cried, pointing to the heart shaped stain.

"I know the door was locked," Balinor said angrily, walking over to the stain, which was now a lovely, forest green. He swiped a finger through the stain and smelled it, already knowing what it would be, "Oil paint. And I guess we all know where that came from."

"What?" Merlin asked, hurt that his father was accusing him again. And in front of Arthur.

"Not now, Balinor," Hunith interrupted, pointing to their guest.

Balinor ignored her and fixed Merlin with a pointed glare, "I don't know how you managed to get in here, young man. But this is in very poor taste."

"Dad," Merlin tried to defend himself.

"Let's discuss this later," Hunith interrupted, "Arthur, I know you have to get home."

Arthur, thankfully, took the hint, "Yes, of course. My horse needs me back," he tried to joke, "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Your coat," Hunith said, going to lead him out of the room.

"Yes, thank you," Arthur tried to meet Merlin's eyes, but he wouldn't look at him. He sighed and followed the woman out of the room.

Balinor hadn't stopped glaring at his son, "Go say goodbye."

Merlin nodded and left the room, trying to hold back tears. He turned to his sons, "Better clean this," they nodded and he left the room.

The twins walked over to the stain, "Do you think Merlin did it?" Gwaine asked, not believing it.

Lance shook his head, "No way. It was _him_ all right. Green blood. He's making fun of us. Well, he won't get away with it this time. Because I've got an idea,"

Gwaine smirked, and nodded his agreement. Whatever Lance's plan was, he was in.

Merlin walked Arthur out to his car. They got to the door when Arthur finally decided to bring up the awkward moment in the library, "What was all that about?"

Merlin sighed, "Have you really seen the ghost, or were you just saying that to make fun of me?"

"No! No, I've really seen him," Arthur rushed out, "It was about six years ago, we were visiting, playing croquet on the lawn. And just after sunset, he appeared right there by that tree," he pointed to the barren almond tree that Gaius had been pruning earlier, "My aunt fainted dead away."

Merlin chuckled, "Well the ghost has been doing stuff like that to us, too. Dad's a big shot scientist who can't bring himself to think it's a ghost, so he blames it all on me," Merlin's smile faded.

Arthur frowned, "I'm sorry," he said, sympathetically, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to do something."

Arthur was quiet, "Be careful."

Merlin gave him a grateful smile, "I will."

Balinor's voice called out from the castle, "Merlin!" Arthur climbed into his car.

He hesitated for a second before looking up at the other boy, "Are you free tomorrow?"

"I think I can find the time," Merlin said with a teasing grin. Arthur smiled in response before driving away. Merlin allowed his grin to pull into a full smile and he turned around happily. The smile faded when the tree Arthur had pointed at caught his eye.

 _'_ _And the barren almond bears,'_ he thought back to the prophecy. A crow flew onto the bare branches, putting his thoughts back to that cell in the dungeon. He shook his head, and walked back into the castle.

* * *

The bird appeared on its perch in the dungeon. Sir Uther Pendragon perked up at the sight of his only companion.

"Ah, Kilgharrah. Do they retire to their beds?" the crow cawed in response. He smiled, "Splendid. Before another dawn we shall bid farewell to these… _Americans._ I was beset by two upstart boys! Degraded by a little snivel of a brat. And indignity upon indignity…ignored by their parents," he sounded almost hurt by that, "I will, tonight, a special effort make. First into the parents' room…I will lay a clammy hand upon the woman's brown while I whisper in her trembling husband's ear evil secrets of the house.

"Then to the young boys. I will…stab myself, thrice in the throat! Then to the oldest boy…oh yes, I could do such things. What they are, I know not, but they shall be terrifying, indeed," he had been dead for four hundred years. They had made him creative.

The grandfather clock in the library began to ring midnight. He looked up and grabbed his cape. It was time.

"The bell invites me," he disappeared.

A split second later, he was back in the room. He gave Kilgharrah an expectant stare, "Thou hast the storms forgot," no self-respecting ghost would haunt without the proper environment. The crow could create a beautiful storm. It had been with him for centuries, and he had thought they had perfected the technique. Apparently not, "No winds to crack your cheeks," the bird gave an almost put out caw, but shook his wings out, causing a clash of thunder and lightning, "Thanks, my trusty familiar. And now, to work. By chance, a grand entrance" he disappeared once more, ready to haunt.

He appeared at the end of the families' hallway, hunched over, and snarling out a hideous laugh. He even carried a chain for added effect. He stopped short.

At the end of the hallway was a fiendish figure, more terrifying than anything he could come up with on his own.

"A thousand pardons," he stammered out, terrified, "Pray, proceed," he made a by your leave gesture and disappeared, leaving the frightening specter to his haunt.

Kilgharrah gave a confused caw at seeing him back so soon. The night he had planned should have taken at least an hour.

"A ghost…another ghost! And such a one! He rues like a colossus, in his hand, an Ethiope's dagger! And from its eyes…they streamed demonic light!" he thought for a moment, and turned to his companion, "Kilgharrah, do you think we could somehow manage that ourselves? It had the most chilling effect," he gave a caw that indicated he would look into it, "Now, methinks we might turn this appearance to our advantage…if he were to join with us against these… _Americans,_ surely as a fellow ghost he would feel some kinship. After all, blood is thicker than water," he thought about that for a second, "Or, to us that is not entirely apt. But if I offered an appeal to his ghostly honor…" he nodded to himself, decided, "There is yet time before dawn," he faded back to the upstairs hall, hoping the other ghost would be there still.

He was. Uther gathered his courage and gave a bow, unused to not being the scariest one in the room, "Hail, and well met, Sir Ghost," he greeted. He took a calming, though unnecessary breath, and approached, "I bid you a hearty welcome to Camelot Hall. I am Sir Uther Pendragon, De Camelot…the resident specter. But, setting all chat aside, wouldst join with me an alliance, ghost to ghost—"

He cut himself off when he noticed a sign under the other ghost's flowing robe. He threw it aside and read,

"Ye Otis Ghost, true and original. Beware of…of Imitations!" he looked up and studied the figures frightening face, noticing for the first time the mask. What he thought were demonic pools of light were none other than flashlights! He had been made to be a fool!

The hand that had been beckoning Uther was simply being controlled by a rope. He narrowed his eyes and followed it to the door it led to, "Duped…mocked…ridiculed!" he could hear the laughter from the two young boys, and he wouldn't stand for it. He burst through the door and growled at the twins, Kilgharrah adding a wonderfully timed clash of thunder, with smoke billowing around him.

The twins screamed at the sight. He forced them from the room with a wave of his hand and pushed them into a window seat in the hall, "Now, by the bones of my ancestors, I swear! When twice the cock hath called the sun, deeds of blood shall be done upon your heads!" on cue, a rooster crowed from outside, "It crow again, and cry havoc! Murder shall walk abroad!" nothing. He sighed, and repeated, a little louder, "It crow again and cry havoc!" Gwaine and Lance used his momentary distraction to run and hide behind their false ghost. Uther didn't notice, too busy muttering to himself, "Perdition take the naughty fowl. I've seen the day where with my good strong spear I would've made him caw for me, and do so gladly," he turned to the fake ghost and screamed, "Take thou this!" with a motion of his fingers, sparks flew from the false eyes and the thing began to fall.

Fortunately for the boys, Merlin had left his room to see what the fuss was about, and pulled them away safely. He looked down at the smoking remnants, and was furious. He had had enough. He moved from his hiding place and faced the ghost.

"Hey, that could've been us! Come on, let's see what a big, strong ghost can do to a gangly teen and two little boys, I dare you!"

Uther's eyes widened and he groaned, clenching his fists, and looking up to the heavens, "Why must I be afflicted with these… _Americans_ !?" and he disappeared, needing to calm down.

That was the moment Balinor and Hunith came rushing down the hall.

"What on Earth is going on?" Balinor asked, angrily. He looked down at the smoking remnants of the twin's false ghost, and glared at Merlin, "What is this?" he was furious.

"Are you all right?" Hunith asked.

"We're okay," Merlin assured her. But before he had a chance to say what had happened, Balinor spoke.

"This is the last straw, young man."

Merlin couldn't believe it, "What?"

"Somebody could've been hurt!"

"Or you could've burnt the place down!" Hunith said, motioning to the smoking remains, and finally at the end of her rope.

"That's enough. As soon as I can arrange it, you are going back to Florida to live with your Aunt Dolma."

"But dad—" Merlin's voice broke as he tried to fight his tears.

"I hope you're happy now," he shook his head in disappointment and walked away.

"Mom?" he pleaded.

"Merlin, I think your father's right this time," she said, before following her husband.

Merlin stared after them before whirling on his brothers. They were backing away to their room.

"We didn't do anything wrong, Merlin!" Lance defended.

"We were just trying to give him a taste of his own medicine," Gwaine added, before they ran into their room. Merlin sighed and looked down the hallway.

"Well, Sir Uther…I hope you're satisfied."


	6. Confrontation

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about how long this has taken to update. The only excuse I can give is that I kept forgetting to write, and then I was swamped at work, and then it was the holiday's. I hope everyone had a merry Christmas, or a happy holiday!**

* * *

Merlin didn't know what he had been expecting when Arthur picked him up the next afternoon, but this wasn't it.

When Arthur had taken him back to his stables and presented him with a beautiful white mare, Merlin almost thought he was joking. He wasn't. Fortunately, the grace the dark-haired boy lacked on the ground, he made up for on the horse. He sat like he was born for riding, and Arthur thought he looked beautiful.

They were racing through the countryside at the far end of Camelot when Arthur couldn't take it anymore, "Merlin!" they pulled to a stop, "You ride like the devil's after you."

Merlin chuckled, "Maybe he is."

Arthur frowned before dismounting, "I know a place we can talk," he walked over to help Merlin down from his horse. They walked for a few minutes after tying the horses. "I used to come here when I was little. It's my favorite place," he said, leading the way to a lonely garden. The area was dead, due to both the cold and neglect, but there was a haunted beauty to it. A stone angel, just like the one in the book, was placed in the center of the garden, a private bench in front of her.

Merlin shivered. There was something about this place, "It's like I've been here before," he muttered, staring at the angel.

Arthur looked from him to the angel, "What's wrong?" he finally asked.

Merlin sighed and turned to the Duke, "My parents are gonna send me home."

"…Oh," Arthur said, voice sad. He knew their time was limited at the moment, but for Merlin to leave before they even got to know each other? Before they got to see where this could lead? Arthur felt that this could be something wonderful, if given the chance, "Why?" he had to know.

"My brothers got the ghost mad this morning, and he really let loose. My dad thinks I'm trying to blow the place up. He thinks I've been trying to scare the family into going home, but..." he trailed off, staring into Arthurs blue eyes.

"But what?" Arthur asked, desperately.

He shook his head and sat on the bench, "Now I don't want to leave. It's strange, at first, I hated coming here. But…now I feel I belong," he gave Arthur a meaningful look as the blonde sat next to him.

Arthur's heart started to pound and he slipped his hand into the dark-haired boys', "I feel it, too," Merlin blushed, but didn't object. After a moment, Arthur took his hand back and said, "Maybe there's some way to convince your parents…maybe they'll see the ghost for themselves?"

Merlin shook his head, "Neither of them can see him! He was standing right in the middle of the hall, and my dad walked straight threw him!"

Arthur thought for a second, "You know, they say that in order to see ghosts, you have to believe in them."

"So, the problem is that my parents don't believe, so they can't see him. And they can't see him, because they don't believe," Merlin sighed in exasperation.

Arthur let out a weary chuckle, "I'm afraid so."

"…But if they did believe, then they could see him…That's it!" Merlin jumped up from the bench, and, in a moment of bravery, kissed Arthur on the cheek before running back to the horses, "Wish me luck, Arthur!" he called back.

Arthur slowly rose to his feet, staring after Merlin's retreating form, "Merlin…" he muttered, brushing his fingertips where that amazing boy had kissed him. He rolled his eyes at himself and walked back to his own horse. He would pick up the one Merlin borrowed later. It would give him an excuse to see him again.

* * *

When Merlin got back to the castle, he went straight for the library. He climbed the little stepladder to open the secret passageway. He hesitated briefly before walking down to the ghost's prison. He knocked on the door before barging his way inside, the raven in the corner gave a shocked caw at his sudden appearance.

"I really have to talk to you," he said, startling the ghost, who was reading on his uncomfortable looking cot.

"No!" the ghost declared, standing up, "You have no right here!"

"And you have no right to ruin my life!" Merlin cried, finally fed up. The ghost was taken aback, he sat back down, almost looking ashamed as Merlin tore into him, "All that moaning, and rattling around! My dad blames me for all that! And you've used an awful lot of my good oil paints on that dumb blood stain of yours, and of course he blames me for that, too! And that _blast_ this morning?! Scaring my brother's half to death, that really tore it! And now…just when I meet someone that I really like, and want to stay, my dad's sending me home!" Merlin was choking back tears of frustration at this point, "And he's sending me home on account of you."

"Lecture me not!" Sir Uther said, rising once more, "I must rattle my chains! And groan through keyholes, and walk abroad at night! I have no choice!"

"Why not?" Merlin asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Uther looked pained, and turned away, "It is of no concern to you," he said quietly.

"It does when you're ruining my life! Sir Uther…you have to help me. You have to make him believe."

"What?" Uther asked, not sure if he heard that right.

"He doesn't believe in ghosts," he explained.

Uther looked insulted, "Doesn't? Believe?" his eyes hardened at the thought. To not only be ignored, but to have ones very existence questioned…it was too much, "He has ignored me, quite! In four centuries I have never been treated so! Your father did, without a care, _amble_ through my person!" he spat out, furious.

"Well, that's because he couldn't see you," Merlin said, "Arthur says that because he doesn't believe in you, he can't see you."

Uther's eyes widened, and he looked over at his companion, "Kilgharrah, that would explain it! I was afeared that I was losing my powers," he said to Merlin, happy that wasn't the case.

"Oh, no, I thought you were wonderful," Merlin complimented.

Uther couldn't keep himself from puffing up with the praise, "Is that so?" he asked, feigning nonchalance.

"Oh, yeah. I don't usually scream…roller coasters, scary movies, not a peep. But when you came in that first time, well…you heard me."

"A most gratifying scream," Uther agreed, happy his hard work wasn't unappreciated.

"Anyways," Merlin said, going back to the topic at hand, "if we can make him see you, then he'll have to believe."

"Yes, but…to bring a disbeliever to believe…a cynic into faith, that will test my mettle. But how?" Uther trailed off, trying to think of a plan. Merlin broke in.

"I know just the thing," he waited until the ghost was paying attention, "I'll introduce you to him as a ghost he already believes in. Then he'll see you without any trouble."

"Is there such a ghost?" he asked, intrigued.

"We saw a performance of Hamlet, once, in London. And everybody loved the ghost of Hamlet's father…partly because he came in early when everyone was still awake, but…you'd be great in that part."

Uther smiled, "Thou speaks wiser than thou knowest. I gave Will my thoughts on that roll when he did visit here in 1599."

Merlin's eyes widened, "You knew Shakespeare?" he asked in disbelief.

"I did," the ghost smiled, and motioned to the old parchment he had been reading when Merlin burst in, "And save for my familiar, Kilgharrah, his words have been my only companions for four hundred years. Thou knowest, how Hamlet's father must be confined by day, and walk abroad at night?" he waited until Merlin nodded before continuing, "Where dost thou think Will Shakespeare thoughtest that?" he asked with a proud smirk.

"From you?" Merlin asked, impressed.

Sir Uther pressed his hand to his heart and gave a bow of confirmation, "In me, you see the genius. The original! You could almost say the part was writ for me!"

"I knew you'd be terrific," Merlin stammered. He had had no idea how perfect he would be. Apparently, this ghost was a bit of a showman.

"And you must play Prince Hamlet!" Uther declared, "We will prepare everything in the banqueting hall. Kilgharrah will handle the stage effects," he looked at Merlin's modern clothing and cringed, "And you must wear a cloak," he declared grabbing his own off the cot and flinging it around Merlin's shoulders.

"Just my size," Merlin said, honestly liking the feel of the rich, red fabric.

"For myself, my armor will well suit, which last, I wore before the virgin queen," Uther trailed off, and looked sad at the thought of his past.

Merlin decided it would be best to leave him be, and said, "Until tomorrow night?" before leaving the ghost alone in his cell.

Uther looked on after him, "Oh, Kilgharrah…I scarcely dare to think it…might it be he, at last—No," he cut himself off, "It is too much to hope…and yet, he is a lad unparalleled."


	7. Hamlet

**Author's Note: there is some mild angst in this chapter. And in case there is any confusion, Uther can leave the castle, as long as he is still on Camelot grounds, and he cannot leave his cell during the day, although he can play some tricks, such as, moaning, flickering lights, standard ghost stuff.**

 **Warning: there is Shakespeare in this chapter.**

* * *

Merlin spent the rest of the day practicing his lines. When Arthur had come to retrieve his horse, the other boy told him about the plan, and the blonde was more than willing to help him memorize. Anything to ensure Merlin stayed.

"And then, Hamlet says, 'O, my…' what?"

"Prophetic soul," Arthur says with a smile, looking up from his copy of the script.

"'O, my prophetic soul,'" Merlin repeats, "Okay, good. I think I've got it."

"I hope this works," Arthur said, nervously.

Merlin laughed, "Yeah, you and me both," he walked over to the window, "What's that over there?" he asked, motioning to an older building on the grounds.

"It's the old chapel. It's one of the required sights of Camelot," he explained, "Would you like to see it?" he asked.

"Sure," Merlin shrugged leading the way out the door. As they were crossing the grounds, they passed through a cemetery."

"This is the Pendragon family plot," Arthur explained, "It goes back centuries."

"Are Sir Uther and Lady Ygraine buried here?" Merlin asked.

"No. I don't know if anyone knows where they are," Merlin was starting to look sad, so Arthur hurried to change the subject, "When I was little, I used to climb right to the top of the bell tower," he said, pointing up at the chapel, "The bell's cracked, it doesn't ring, though."

"The silent chapel bell," Merlin muttered under his breath, before something else caught his eye, "Oh look," he said, pointing to the sky, "The moon's rising."

"It's a blue moon," Arthur said, excitedly.

"What?"

"…It's supposed to make people fall in love," he said, nervously looking at Merlin, unsure of how he would take that.

Merlin stammered, "Let's look inside," they walked into the chapel, "This is wonderful," he said, taken aback. It was truly beautiful. From the heavy oak pews to the stained-glass windows. There were candles lit, giving the building a mystical appearance, "It's like time stands still here," he turned to look at Arthur, who had moved to stand directly behind him. He looked into Arthur's beautiful eyes and leaned in, joining Arthur's lips with his own.

It was soft, and gentle. Everything Merlin had ever wanted in his first kiss, and a blush took over his face when Arthur placed careful hands on his hips and pulled his body closer. He pulled back, slowly, Arthur's lips chasing his for a second, as if to prolong the kiss.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered, hands still on Merlin's hips, "It's as if I've known you all my life."

"I feel that way, too…but I'm s—" he stammered for a moment, "I'm scared."

"Why?"

Merlin sighed, backing a step away from the other boy, even though it broke his heart to do so, "Well, let's face it. Sooner or later, I'll have to go back home to Florida."

Arthur shook his head, "But nothing could come between us. Not if we're really meant for each other," he said desperately. He knew that he wanted a future with Merlin. Knew it with every fiber of his being. There was just something about Merlin.

Merlin shook his head, "You seem so sure."

"I am," he declared, but when Merlin only looked at him, he had to admit, "I think. I mean…I've never felt this way before…it's hard to be sure."

"Right," Merlin said with a nod, "And what if we're wrong?"

Arthur's heart was breaking, "We must at least give it a chance… Don't you feel that?"

Merlin couldn't look at him, "I don't know. I just…I don't know," he whispered.

Arthur was hurt, and confused. But he wouldn't pursue Merlin if he didn't want it, "I see," he said, "I'm sorry. So sorry," he stammered, choking back tears as he picked up his coat, and left the church.

Merlin watched him go and allowed the tears to fall down his face now that he was alone.

Or so he thought.

He flinched when he felt a cold, but gentle, hand brush away his tears. He turned to see Sir Uther standing beside him with a look of pity on his face.

"Why do you season, this your love, with so much saltwater?" he asked, softly.

"Oh, Sir Uther, love?" Merlin asked through his tears. He let out a sob and wrapped his arms around Uther, "I've never felt this before. I don't know what to do."

Uther was taken aback by the sudden touch, but he wrapped his arms around Merlin, comfortingly, before grabbing Merlin by the shoulders, and gently pushing him back. He studied Merlin's face and realized, "You fear the thrill that seized your heart when you did kiss that boy."

"Yes," Merlin whispered, barely able to hear himself, "It is awfully scary."

Uther smiled, "Love it is. And not to be denied. And it can bring you joy, untold," his smile faded, and he went on, "but if we're weak, and we succumb to fear, or green-eyed jealousy…it can wreck a terrible devastation on our soul. I know well of this I speak," he let go of Merlin's shoulders and stepped away, "But never to have love…or sadder still, to love…and let it slip away, is never to have _lived_ at all!" Uther looked at Merlin, needing him to understand, "But _love_ —and come what sorrow may, it cannot overwhelm the bliss which one sweet minute gives you in his sight!" he walked back over to Merlin and grabbed him by the hand, leading him to the door, "Come! Go you to this boy! And let love guide you."

Merlin choked on his breath and ran to the door. He stopped and turned back to Sir Uther, "Oh, Sir Uther, thank you," he gave him a sweet smile and a thankful kiss on the cheek. Who would have thought that the ghost who had tormented his family would be the one to stop him from throwing away what could be the best thing in his life, "Thank you," he said once more, before running out of the chapel to catch Arthur.

"Arthur!" he called, running through the cemetery. The blonde turned around just in time to catch Merlin as the pale boy threw himself into his arms, "I'm so sorry," he apologized, as Arthur spun him around.

Arthur put him back on his feet, and pulled him in for another gentle kiss, pouring everything he could possibly say into it. He pulled away, and grabbed Merlin's slender hand. He pulled it to his lips and gave it a kiss, relishing the blush that spilled onto Merlin's cheeks. They walked back to the castle.

Uther walked up to the door and watched Merlin chase after the blonde. The other boy had been walking slowly in his distress, and had just passed the Pendragon family cemetery. Uther watched, happily and envious of their vibrant love, as Arthur turned around to catch Merlin in his arms, and spin him around with joy. As the boys walked, hand in hand, back to the castle, Uther brought his hand up to where Merlin had kissed his cheek.

"Good Sir," he said to Merlin's fading form, "You have bereft me of all words," he looked to his hand that held Merlin's kiss and blew it into the night, as a blessing for the young lovers.

* * *

The next night, Merlin and Arthur were setting up chairs in the banquet hall. There was a catwalk where musicians would have once played for parties, where Merlin and Uther would have their performance.

"Alright, I think we're set," Merlin said, walking over to his boyfriend.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah, my costume and things are up there," he confirmed, pointing to the catwalk. He looked up at the raven sitting on the banister, "Are you two ready?"

Kilgharrah gave an affirmative caw.

"Come on everybody!" Merlin shouted out the door, calling his family into the room, "It's showtime."

"Merlin, remember," Arthur said, walking over to his boyfriend, script in hand, "It's prophetic soul."

"Prophetic soul," Merlin confirmed with a laugh. Arthur took his hand and leaned in to give him a good luck kiss. Before he could, however, Lance and Gwaine came running into the room.

"Cool!" Gwaine cried, looking around the room. The twins raced over to the chairs as Arthur wished Merlin luck.

"Good evening, everyone," Arthur greeted, as the adults walked into the room. He directed Hunith, Balinor, Gaius, and Alice to their seats in the back row before sitting next to Gwaine and Lance in the front.

Arthur leaned over to the twins, "Now, listen. Merlin said that Sir Uther is a little nervous, so don't make any rude noises or play any practical jokes."

Lance scoffed, "We wouldn't dare after the other night."

"Good."

Merlin stood in front of the group, "Now, remember: at the beginning of the play, Hamlet's father has died, and his uncle has married his mother. Now, in this scene, Hamlet meets the ghost of his father who tells him that he was actually murdered by the uncle. I'll be Hamlet, and we have a special guest star playing the ghost."

Lance leaned over to Gwaine as Merlin left to get ready, "Hey," he whispered, "wait until all the kids at school hear we had a _real_ ghost play a ghost for us!"

"This is wild," Gwaine agreed. Arthur leaned over with a smile.

"You know, one rarely gets the chance to see Shakespeare performed by someone who actually knew him."

They straightened up, and focused on the 'stage' when the lights dimmed. Smoke came billowing out of the catwalk, and a wind blew. Kilgharrah took his job very seriously. Hunith's eyes widened when a flash of lightning lit up the room.

Gaius and Alice couldn't believe their eyes when Sir Uther Pendragon, the ghost of Camelot Hall appeared in full armor.

"Balinor, look," Hunith gasped at his appearance. She knew she was looking at the ghost. Balinor looked up at the stranger, unimpressed.

 _"_ _Wither wilt thou lead me? Speak, I'll go no further,"_ Merlin walked into view with a dramatic twirl of his cape.

 _"_ _Mark me,"_ the ghost commanded in a deep voice.

 _"_ _I will,"_ the boy replied.

 _"_ _My hour is almost come, when I to sulfurous and tormenting flames must render up myself."_

 _"_ _Alas! Poor ghost!"_ Merlin exclaimed piteously.

 _"_ _Pity me not,"_ the ghost said, approaching Merlin, _"but lend thy serious hearing to what I shall unfold,"_ he commanded.

 _"_ _Speak, I am bound to hear,"_ Merlin said, approaching the menacing figure.

 _"_ _I am thy father's spirit. Doomed for a certain term to walk the night,"_ Merlin's eyes widened, _"and for the day, confined to fast in fires til the foul crimes done in my days of nature are burnt away!"_ he declared as a bolt of lightning flashed in the room, _"List, list, O, list! If ever thou didst thy dear father love, revenge his foul and most unnatural murder!"_ he pleaded with the boy.

 _"_ _Murder!?"_ he said, disbelieving.

 _"_ _Murder, most foul,"_ the ghost confirmed, _"as in the best it is! But this, most foul and unnatural."_

 _"_ _Haste me to know't,"_ Merlin begged.

 _"_ _But know, thou noble youth, the serpent that did sting thy father's life, now wears his crown!"_

 _"_ _O, my prophetic soul!"_ he exclaimed, Arthur smiled proudly in the audience, _"My uncle!?"_

 _"_ _Aye,"_ the ghost growled out, _"That incestuous—that adulterous beast! Won, to his lust, the will of my, most seeming, virtuous queen! Oh, Hamlet, what a falling out was there, from me, whose love…"_ he trailed off. Merlin looked at him, confused when he didn't continue, _"Whose love,"_ he continued, shakily, voice no longer commanding, but apologetic and heartbroken, _"was of that dignity, that it went hand in hand even with the vow I made to her in marriage,"_ he looked lost, and said no more.

"Sir Uther, what is it?" Merlin asked, concerned.

Uther shook his head, and said to Merlin in a broken voice, choking back his tears, "I-I'm sorry. I cannot…I cannot—" he looked down into the audience, "Forgive me," he apologized, "Forgive me," he said once more, before vanishing into the air, leaving the crowd stunned and confused.


	8. The Ghost's Story

**Author's Note: I feel like I should say that I'm not trying to make Balinor into a villain. He loves Merlin, but he needs to have a rational explanation for things.**

 **Warning: Discussion of past suicide.**

* * *

Everyone was silent after Uther's disappearance. They all just sat there until Gwaine jumped to his feet, applauding the truly spectacular performance, the others quickly followed suit. Merlin left to join his family while Gaius leaned over to Arthur, "Wonderful, Your Grace!"

"That was awesome!" Gwaine said, Lance agreed enthusiastically, and they ran off to check out the catwalk.

"Would you please congratulate the young master on his outstanding performance?" Gaius asked, his arm around his wife, who was quick to agree with him.

"It gave me the chills," she said with a kind smile.

"Yes," Hunith said, proudly, "I will, thank you." they thanked her, and excused themselves to go to bed as Merlin came back into the banquet hall.

"That was awesome, Merlin!" Lance declared.

"Yeah, that was cool!" Gwaine agreed.

"It was wonderful!" Hunith exclaimed, beaming with pride at her oldest son.

"Merlin, really, I don't know what to say!" Balinor said, impressed.

"Oh, it's okay, dad," Merlin said, honestly hoping for an apology after Uther's disappearance proved he was a ghost.

"No, really! I don't know how you and your friend did it, but it was quite an illusion!" Merlin couldn't believe his ears.

Hunith couldn't either, "Balinor! You just saw a g—"

"Oh, I'll figure it out eventually," he interrupted, "but it was a first-rate effect," he complimented, not seeing the frustration in his oldest son's eyes. How could his father possibly be so blind? How could you be so certain you're right, that you could see something like that and still not believe?

"Effect!?" Hunith scoffed, furious at her husband.

"Of course," Balinor said with a shrug, not recognizing the tension he was causing, "I'm just amazed that you went to such trouble for a practical joke."

Merlin could feel his eyes well up with tears. His father still believed he was just trying to scare the family.

"Well, it's late. We'd better turn in," Balinor said goodbye to Arthur and went to take Hunith's hand to lead her out of the room. They left, but she didn't hold her husbands hand. She would try to talk some sense into him later, but she wasn't going to argue in front of Arthur.

When they left the hall, followed by the twins, Arthur turned to Merlin.

"I'm sorry," he said, sympathetically, "Your father just seems to refuse to believe."

"Yeah," Merlin agreed, tiredly, "I'm more worried about Sir Uther."

Arthur smiled at his compassion, and gently stroked Merlin's pale face with the back of his hand, "May I see you tomorrow?" he requested.

Merlin blushed, "Yes," he whispered softly. Arthur gave him a sweet peck on the cheek, and wished him goodnight before showing himself out.

* * *

Later, Hunith was lying in bed, her back to her husband, "I don't know why you give him such a hard time," she whispered, not trying to hide how upset she was. Balinor had always been closer to the twins, and she and Merlin had a special connection, but Balinor had never been like this towards their oldest son before. And she could see that it was really starting to take its toll on their family.

"Look Hunith," Balinor said, pleadingly, "I know there's an explanation for all of this; I just haven't figured it out yet." She looked at him then.

"Balinor," she said, as if talking to a small child, "the explanation is simple. The house is haunted."

"You believe that?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yes, I do," she said, voice firm, "Sir Uther is a _ghost…_ and as far as Merlin is concerned…you've acted like a complete idiot," Balinor was silent, so she continued, "Look, the past couple of years, you two have been at each other. You used to be so close! You're the one who taught him to paint for goodness sake! You made toys for him, and taught him how to carve his own…then he came out…"

Balinor looked up sharply, "I admit I'm having a problem dealing with him, okay? But you know that that's not it. That has _never_ been a problem. I love him," he looked away, suddenly sad, "I don't know where I went wrong…he used to sit with me, used to talk to me…but now, he's growing up. And nowadays I have no idea what he's feeling, what he's thinking…"

Hunith gave him a sad smile and moved over to him, "Honey…most of the time, he doesn't know himself. He's a teenager! It's tough."

Balinor nodded, "I suppose…but there's one thing that hasn't changed, Hunith. There are still no ghosts."

Hunith's sympathy quickly changed to annoyance and she scoffed, climbing out of the bed, "Oh, you take the cake," she muttered.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on our son. See if he's alright."

Balinor sighed, but got out of bed to follow her. They went to Merlin's room, and gave a light knock on the door. When there was no response, Hunith gently pushed the door open, and walked to the comforter covered lump on the bed.

"Merlin," she said, quietly, not wanting to disturb him.

"Let him sleep," Balinor whispered, softly, grabbing his wife's arm to pull her out of the room, "I promise I'll speak to him in the morning."

And with that, the couple left the room, not looking closely enough to see that what they thought was their oldest son, was a heap of pillows covered by the blanket. Merlin nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The boy in question was carrying the borrowed cloak, and a candelabra down into the dungeon to Sir Uther's cell.

"Sir Uther," he called when he reached the door, before gently pushing the squeaking door open. Uther was sitting on his cot, lost in thought. Kilgharrah gave a soft caw as a greeting when he saw him enter the room. Merlin hesitantly stepped towards his friend, "Sir Uther, what's wrong? Why did you stop like that?"

Uther sighed sadly, but didn't look up when he said, "I've read that speech so often…but just now, the feeling struck me as never before," Merlin said nothing, allowing him to decide whether to explain, "Oh, Merlin…if I were to tell you the secrets of my prison house, you will hate me as I hate myself…"

Merlin's heart broke for his miserable friend, but his voice was steady and honest when he said, "Nothing could make me hate you." Uther looked up, not daring to hope that Merlin was being truthful, and the boy approached the cot to sit next to him, putting the candelabra on the rickety table. He looked at Uther and said, "You can tell me anything."

Uther took a deep breath, but said, unable to look at his young friend, "Wouldst wish to know how I became a ghost?" he asked.

Merlin was taken aback, not sure what this had to do with anything, but said, "Well, the book said that you were suspected of killing your wife, but I didn't believe it."

"It's true," Uther said, firmly. His voice was full of self-loathing. Merlin's blue eyes widened.

"It is?" he didn't want to believe it.

Uther went on as if he hadn't said anything, "For years, our lives were sweet and full…and then the green-eyed monster in my mind did sow a seed, which, like a canker, shriveled up my love. There was a man, who I believed a friend. A friend…I took for truth, what he told me that like Hamlet's mother, my wife had been unfaithful to me. I fell into a jealous rage, I locked her in the house, I forbade to her all company. I berated her constantly…her very denials enflamed my madness. I—" his voice broke, but he forced himself to continue his confession, "I drove her to such despair, that, at length, I dragged her into madness, too…and…one terrible night, there by the fireplace, she…" he closed his eyes, and forced out, "She took my dagger…and she killed herself. And she died in my arms…my tears mingled with her blood. You see, that stain, is ours."

Merlin's eyes were filled with tears, and he let them flow freely, "Oh, Sir Uther," he whispered, broken hearted.

Uther went on, knowing if he stopped now, he would never finish his story, "I buried her, secretly, the place that she loved best in the world. And I put an angel there to guard her."

"The garden," Merlin realized, thinking back to that day with Arthur, "I've been there, Arthur took me."

Uther nodded, but continued his story, hating himself with every word, "And soon…I learned that she was innocent. My friend had lied, he had wanted her for himself. She loved me. She was loyal. And every—" his voice broke, "Every day, every moment since then…I miss her. And that is why I could not _bear_ to see you lose your love," he explained.

"…And how did you die, then?" Merlin asked, not wanting to know, but needing to.

With a deep breath, Uther continued his story, "I summoned her family here to the house, and I confessed to them my crimes. And I bid them do with me whatever they wished. Her brothers, Tristan and Agravaine, they brought me to this cell, they chained me to the wall…and…here I starved. A lingering death."

"How horrible," Merlin said, piteously, looking around the miserable cell.

Uther shook his head, "I would die a thousand deaths if it could undo what I have done. But there was more…they…brought a witch, Nimueh…who conjured a spell that, like Hamlet's father, I was doomed to walk the night, and for the day, confined. Here to brood on my sins, but…most of all…remembering her."

"…Then when do you sleep?" Merlin asked.

"…I am forbid to close my eyes. By day, I'm here. By night…I haunt. It is ordained," Uther dragged a hand over his weary face, "I have not slept for over four hundred years…and, in truth…I am so very, very tired."

Merlin looked at his friend, feeling nothing but sorrow. Uther had made a terrible mistake, but he had been punished. And no one could possibly feel more hate towards him than he already felt for himself. Merlin looked down at the cape he still held, and wrapped it around the suffering man's shoulders.

"Poor, poor, Sir Uther," he whispered, softly, tears still falling, "Isn't there any place that you can sleep?" he asked. Uther nodded.

"Oh, yes. That peaceful garden. The angel of death could take me there. To lie in that soft brown earth, listening to the silence…forgiving life…and peace filling my heart."

"And could that happen?"

Uther finally looked at Merlin, "Yes…thou canst make it so."

"How?" Merlin asked, confused but willing.

"There is a prophecy—"

"I've read it," Merlin interrupted. Uther's eyes widened, he felt hope for the first time in hundreds of years, "But I don't know what it means."

"I'll show you," Uther got to his feet, pulling Merlin with him. He wrapped his arm around the boy's slender shoulders, and with a turn, they disappeared from the cell.

When Merlin was able to blink the dizziness from his eyes, he saw that he was in the library. In front of the mantle that held the prophecy, and the reappeared stain that marked where both Ygraine, and Uther had lost their life. Ygraine by death, Uther by sorrow and self-loathing.

Uther picked up the book that held his family history, "Read aloud," he said, opening up to the prophecy.

Merlin's brows furrowed in confusion, but he did as told, "When a gentle child can win prayer from out the lips of sin. When a child gives up…his tears…" he looked up at Uther, "Am I a gentle child?"

Uther nodded, "Oh, yes thou art. And still so young to be called a child."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have wept for my sins, for I have no tears left. Next, you must pray for me. Because I had no faith in love," Uther hesitated, "And then…if you would go with me, into the realm of darkness, and dare to stand before the angel of death…and speak for me…the angel will have mercy on me."

"…Then shall all the house be still, and pain shall be forgot…and peace will come to Camelot," Merlin finished reading the prophecy. His voice was shaking with fear at the thought of what he would have to do to free his friend. He looked up at Uther, "…Peace shall come to you?"

Uther nodded, "Oh, yes."

"…What is it like in the realm of darkness?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Uther looked away, "I tremble even to think of it. There are many, fearful shapes that do lurk in it, imprisoned in the voiceless winds. Long, restless silence, and voices whisper in your ear," Merlin trembled. It sounded like something from your nightmares. Uther went on, "But if you hold steadfast to your beliefs, and show no fear, they cannot hurt you. Against the purity of faith, the powers of darkness cannot prevail."

Merlin took a deep breath, "I'm not afraid," he said, voice steady. He was surprised to find that to be true, "I'll go with you, and tell the angel that you are a good…and kind ghost. Who gave me the courage to follow my heart."

Uther fell to his knee and took Merlin's hands in his, "Now you, My Lord, that as a true knight should, I pledge my soul to your safety and happiness forever," he kissed Merlin's finger, swearing fealty. After he made his vow, he looked over to that wretched stain in front of the fireplace, "On that spot did I forfeit my soul."

Merlin looked down at the proud ghost kneeling before him. He tightened his grip around Uther's hands and looked to the stain. He spoke, praying for the miserable soul, "This is Merlin Emrys…praying for this poor, old ghost, Sir Uther Pendragon de Camelot. Who is very sorry for what he has done…he can't undo it…but he has spent dozens of lifetimes praying for it. You need to forgive him…because he can't forgive himself. Please," he finished in a sad, broken voice. Merlin and Uther watched the stain, praying for some sort of sign.

Before their eyes, the stain that marked Sir Uther's crime disappeared, "You have been heard," Uther said, in a desperate whisper. He looked up at Merlin, ready to give him a chance to refuse to go with him, but the boy shook his head.

"I'm ready now," he said firmly, pulling Uther to his feet. A wind blew threw the room, causing the candles to flicker. Uther looked towards the grandfather clock. It was thirty seconds to midnight.

"Remember," he said, urgently, "show no fear! Hold fast to your faith!" he met Merlin's eyes, "I could not bear the weight of two loves lost."

Merlin gave a sweet smile, "I'll be fine," he said, faking confidence. Uther took his hand as the clock struck twelve. They turned to the fireplace. The spot where the crime was committed. Merlin's eyes widened as the mantle split down the middle, opening the doorway into the darkness.

"You can only pass threw while the clock chimes," Uther explained. They shared a nervous look before straightening their shoulders. It was time. They could not show fear. They walked threw the doorway, Uther's cloak falling to the floor behind them as the clock chimed. The doorway closed behind them, showing no sign of where they had gone.

They were going to meet the Angel of Death.


	9. Where Is Merlin?

**Author's Note: Not gonna lie…I hate this chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, Balinor went straight to Merlin's room to talk, "Merlin?" he called out, opening the door, "Can I come in?" when there was no response, he stepped inside and made his way to the bed, "It's me…the old man…" there was no response, and he sighed, "Look…I know I've been unreasonable about this whole business, and I'm sorry. I'm gonna try harder to, maybe, see things more your way…" Merlin still didn't say anything, "So, please forgive me for being so insensitive?" there was nothing. Balinor frowned, and reached out to shake the lump on the bed, "Merlin?" he pulled back the covers to reveal a stack of pillows, laid out like a body, "Hunith!" he called, running out the door to find his wife. He ran to the dining room where his wife and youngest sons were starting breakfast, Gaius was pouring juice, "Has anyone seen Merlin?" he asked, frantically. He was terrified that his reaction last night had caused his son to do something drastic, "He's not in his room."

Hunith shook her head, and tried to reason with him, "He must've gotten up early."

"No. His bed hadn't been slept in," Hunith gasped, "Let's put out a search; Gaius, you know the grounds better than anyone."

"The grounds," Gaius stammered, "I think so, yes."

"I'll go with Gaius," Gwaine said, standing up.

"I'll search down here with Alice," Hunith said, scared for her son.

"I'll search upstairs."

"I'll go with you," Lance said, running over to his father.

"Let's meet back in the library," Balinor said, before everyone left to look for Merlin. Balinor just couldn't shake the feeling that they wouldn't find him.

Gwaine and Gaius were running out towards the grounds when Arthur came riding up, having made plans to see Merlin today, "Your Grace," Gaius called when they saw him. Arthur pulled his horse up short and dismounted, "It's an emergency!"

"Merlin's missing!" Gwaine announced, and Arthur's eyes widened, concerned.

"Will you search the grounds, Your Grace?" Gaius asked, waiting until Arthur nodded before he ran off to the car. He would go into town, and get help. The grounds were massive, and they needed all the help they could get.

"Follow me," Arthur commanded, and they ran off to the garden he had taken Merlin once. By the time they got there, they were exhausted, but it was empty. Arthur just shook his head, "Come on, let's try the chapel!" and they ran off again.

Balinor and Lance had found their way up to the attic, and Balinor even checked the roof. There was no sign of the missing boy. Hunith and Alice had torn the first floor apart looking for him, but it was all in vain.

Gaius had gone directly to the pub, and right away, people were willing to help. They gathered search parties and made for the woods. It was the easiest place to get lost, and if Merlin was out there, alone, then he could be in serious danger.

As the towns people searched the woods, Gaius made his way to the train station. Nobody working had seen the boy.

No one could find him, and it had been hours. The sun was beginning to set when Balinor heard Hunith call out for him from the library. He ran down to see his wife and Alice standing in front of the fireplace, Hunith was clutching a red cape.

"It's the cloak he was wearing…" she said threw her tears.

"And the stain is truly gone!" Alice said, looking down at where it had been.

Hunith shook her head, frantically. The ghost had taken her son, "Oh God, he's with him! He's with _him_!" she cried, dropping the cape, and wrapped her arms around her husband. What did that monster want with her little boy?

Balinor finally saw the truth, "Oh, Hunith, I've been so blind!" he yelled out, furious with himself. His son had been taken by a ghost he had been too stubborn to believe in. Why didn't he just leave when things started to happen? He had known Merlin wouldn't have played all of those pranks, but he had been so easy to blame…Balinor had never hated himself more than he did at that moment. He pulled away to look at his wife, "If anything—if anything has happened to him, I'll never forgive myself?" he choked out, eyes filling with tears. This was his fault.

* * *

A few hours later, they had taken a break to eat dinner. It was nearly midnight, so they sent the twins to bed.

"You've not touched your food," Alice said, voice dripping in concern.

"We're not hungry," Hunith choked out.

"Yes," she said, sympathetic, "It's the same for us," she went to take Hunith's plate, but the lady stopped her.

"Please, we're all exhausted. Just save it until tomorrow.

"Very well…goodnight."

Gaius quietly added, "He'll be in our prayers," as he took his wife's hand and led her out of the dining room.

Balinor sighed and looked over at his wife and Arthur, "There's nothing more we can do for tonight…let's turn in and get started again in the morning."

Before anyone could move, a muffled crash echoed through the room, and the lights went out, leaving only the lit candles, "What's that?" Hunith asked, scared as the crashing noise continued, and was joined by thunder and wind.

"It's coming from the library," Arthur said, as Balinor grabbed the candelabra off the table.

"Let's go," he said, leading the way to the library as the grandfather clock began to toll midnight.

"What's happening?!" Gwaine cried as he ran into the room, Lance behind him. They ran to their parents, and they all huddled close together in the middle of the library as the clock tolled. Nothing could prepare them for what they saw next.

The mantle began to split open, revealing a menacing darkness that was only broken with crashes of lightning and thunder. Balinor was just about to pull his family away from the room when they heard the voice from inside the darkness.

 _"_ _Dad!"_ Balinor's eyes widened. That was his son! _"Where are you!?"_ and he sounded terrified.

"Merlin!" he shouted.

 _"_ _I can't find my way back!"_ as soon as he heard this, Arthur broke apart from the group and ran towards the fireplace. He would go in there and get Merlin if he had to. Balinor ran after him and grabbed his hand, anchoring his other hand on the mantle, so they wouldn't get lost, _"Arthur!"_ Merlin desperately cried.

"Merlin!" the blonde shouted, struggling to catch sight of the boy, "Where are you!" he cried, reaching out with his free hand.

"Merlin!" Balinor shouted from behind him.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, when he caught sight of a lanky figure wearing baggy clothes, "Merlin, this way!"

 _"_ _Daddy, I can't see you!"_ Merlin shouted, unable to find his way home. He didn't want to be lost in the darkness.

"Merlin! Follow the voice!" Balinor screamed. They were almost out of time, "Merlin! Follow my voice!"

 _"_ _Where are you!? I can't see you!"_

"This way!" Arthur cried, desperately, "Follow my voice!"

Balinor felt his fingers sliding off the mantle as they were pulled further into the darkness, "I'm slipping!" Hunith leapt forward to grab ahold of his hand as he slipped off the fireplace, Gwaine and Lance grabbed here around the waste to keep her steady.

 _"_ _Mom! Dad!"_ Merlin sounded much closer than he had, and Arthur could almost grab him.

"It's closing!" Gwaine shouted, as the doorway began to slide shut. The boys and Hunith started to pull the men back through the doorway. Arthur resisted the pulls for as long as he could until his hand wrapped around a smaller one.

"I've got you!" he pulled Merlin into the library right as the doorway slid shut.


	10. At Peace

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read this, and those of you who left reviews, or favorited/followed. This is the last chapter.**

* * *

As soon as the family had established that Merlin wasn't hurt, and he explained everything that had happened after the performance, he insisted on going to Sir Uther's cell. They watched, amazed, as he pushed on the heart to reveal the secret passageway.

"A secret door!" Lance said, amazed.

"Come on," Merlin said, grabbing a candle, "We have to see about Sir Uther. He led the way to the cell, Arthur, and his family trailing behind him. They weren't quite ready to let him out of their sight. Merlin frowned when they reached the closed door, "I thought it was open…" he didn't remember closing it when he had gone down to talk to him, and they hadn't used the door when they left. He went to push the door open, only to find a chain keeping it shut. He turned to Balinor, "Daddy, we have to get in."

"Hunith hold this," he passed his own candle to his wife, and went to join his son at the door. He started shoving at it with his shoulder, and Arthur joined in. With their combined strength, they managed to shove their way inside.

"We have to look after his earthly body," Merlin said, pushing his way inside the depressing cell. There was no friendly caw of Kilgharrah to greet him. There was no parchment with the original works of William Shakespeare. But above all…on the cot, where Sir Uther had never been able to rest, was a skeleton wearing tattered rags, that were once the fine clothing of a lord. Merlin knelt by the cot, and had to choke back tears at the sorry sight.

"Poor Sir Uther," Hunith said, sympathetically. She put her hand to her own throat when she caught sight of the heave chain around the skeleton. Arthur looked down at Merlin, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. They were pulled from their thoughts by a caw.

Merlin looked towards the window. Kilgharrah sat on his perch, "We'll take care of him now, Kilgharrah." The bird gave a final caw before disappearing. His work was finished.

The dark-haired boy looked back down to the remains of his friend. But before anyone could say anything, a bell began to ring.

They all shared a confused look before Arthur realized, "It's the chapel bell!" he said in wonder. They all hurried out of the cell, and left the castle.

"Look," Lance said in awe, as they went outside. The old dried up tree that Hunith had wanted to take out, was covered in beautiful blooms.

Merlin's eyes filled with tears and he smiled, before saying, "When the silent chapel bell sounds the ghostly sinners knell. And the barren almond bares…he's been forgiven!"

* * *

One week later, the chapel bell was announcing the procession of the funeral party. The town's priest was leading the way, followed by the pallbearers, members of the Pendragon family, and the Emrys family and Duke Arthur.

They were finally laying Sir Uther to rest.

They weren't burying him in the Pendragon family plot, but in a little garden, to be watched over by the stone angel. They were laying him to rest with his beloved wife. Before they could lower the casket, Merlin reached out, and placed the red heart that had opened the secret door on the lid.

As they lowered him into the ground, Merlin remembered what the ghost had told him, _"To lie in the soft, brown earth…listening to silence…to forgive life…to be at peace, beside my Ygraine."_ And he smiled. His friend was finally free.

* * *

After the funeral, the Emrys family were eating with Lord Leon Pendragon.

"Well, Lord Leon," Balinor began, "Now that Sir Uther has been laid to rest, I'm assuming you and your family would like to return to the hall?"

"When you and your family have returned to America, perhaps," Merlin and Arthur shared a sad look at the reminder, "Though, actually, we have become quite fond of living in London. Why? Have you something in mind?"

"Well," Balinor said, exchanging a look with Hunith, "I've spoken to the university about extending my research grant," he explained with a slight smirk, and a glance at Merlin, who was looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, dad, really?" he asked.

Balinor went on as if he hadn't heard him, "And there are some wonderful schools."

"Cool!" Gwaine and Lance cheered as one, realizing what he was getting at.

"And Hunith was telling me how she loves England, so…would you consider extending the lease, indefinitely?"

Before he could answer, Hunith broke in, "And of course, we would be delighted if Alice and Gaius would consider staying on."

"Oh, yes!" Lance said, "And we'd promise to be good, won't we Gwaine?"

"You bet!" Gwaine agreed.

Gaius stammered, flattered, "I'm sure there's nothing Alice would enjoy more," he said, excluding himself. He gave a small mph when Alice elbowed him in the gut.

"Of course, we would love to," Alice said, happily. If the boys spent a lot of time outside, she would be fine with it. They did enjoy the company.

"So, what do you say?" Balinor asked Lord Leon.

Lord Leon stammered, looking around the table. Lance and Gwaine both had their fingers crossed, Duke Arthur looked like he was trying to convince him to say yes by telepathy. Hunith just looked hopeful, but it was the Merlin's small "Please," that convinced him. How could anyone refuse him.

"I could think of nothing more fitting than you and your family staying here for as long as you like," the family all let out a small cheer and Merlin hugged Arthur. Lord Leon interrupted their celebrations, "Oh, and one more thing," he walked over to Merlin, "My dear boy…you've rendered my unlucky ancestor a very important service. My family and I are much indebted to you, and your marvelous courage," Merlin blushed at the praise and attention as the lord reached into his pocket and took out a small box, "In this box, contains a ring that belonged to the Lady Ygraine. On behalf of the entire Pendragon family, I give you our deepest thanks," Merlin's eyes widened as Leon pulled out a thin gold ring with a small, but no doubt, priceless diamond, and placed it on Merlin's finger. It fit perfectly, "You are a very extraordinary young man."

* * *

After they were all done eating, Merlin and Arthur had decided to take a walk back over to the garden. They were in shock at the sight that greeted them. Just like the barren almond, the garden was had bloomed again.

"Arthur, the garden's come back to life," Merlin said in awe, "It's beautiful," they walked, hand in hand, over to the statue in the middle of the garden where they had laid Uther to rest. Merlin looked at the statue and said, "May this bring Sir Uther and Lady Ygraine back together, as Sir Uther brought Arthur and me together…and Lady Ygraine…Sir Uther made me see what life is…and what death is…and that love is stronger than both," he knelt to the ground and plucked a lovely red lily, he placed it on the grave marker. It was cut to look like an open book. On one 'page' read _Lady Ygraine Pendragon de Camelot. 1558-1584._ At the bottom, it read, _to ere is human…_ On the other 'page' read, _Sir Uther Pendragon de Camelot. 1547-1995._ At the bottom, _to forgive, divine…_

"Please forgive him," he said softly. As Merlin and Arthur shared a kiss before heading back to the castle, Sir Uther looked down at them, his beautiful wife by his side. She had never blamed him for her death.

 _"_ _Adieu, adieu, adieu. Remember me, my gentle child."_

 _"_ _Oh, Uther, read me another sonnet."_

 _"_ _Ah, yes, my dear. The greatest pleasure. Oh, never say, ye, that I was false of heart. Though absence seemed my flame to qualify. As easy might I from myself depart. As from my soul, which in thy breast doth lie; that is my home of love."_


End file.
